Fairy tail next generation
by Anime Luv Girl
Summary: Fairy tail 16 years in the future, a new generation, same characters new characters. follow the characters in there new journeys, love friendship and distraction in magnolia. all characters and arcs are from my forum anime next generation! RP rated m for later chapters
1. First arc new team,friends,love

_**Arc one, Newest team, new friends, and new love, (takes place 16 years in the future after the tengu incident)**_

_**main characters are:**_

_**Nathaniel Justine aka nate (16)- Nathaniel has short green that stop above his eyes. His eyes have dark brown eyes(almost black), lightly tan skin. He have a slim build and is average height for his age. Nate wear a white tee shirt with a red inkblot on the front under a unzip black jacket, plain cargo pants with a pen, and grey : Nathaniel is an arrogant person. He has a extremely short enough. He has shown he can hold grudges for a long amount of time. He was extremely impatient and impulsive, he possessed an inclination towards recklessness. Nate tends to jump into situations without forethought, which normal leaves him in danger. He becomes flustered and embarrassed when a woman acts immodest. He has a fear of being underground.**_

_**Amelia Christopher(15): thumbnails/detail/20120427/leather%20brunettes%20women%20wall%20blue%20eyes%20long%20hair%20digital%20art%20manga%20anime%20girls%20black%20lady%201920x10_ .com_ **_

_**she wears a black mini skirt, lucy sized boobs, and a paler complexion wavier hair, and bluer eyes, as the jacker is a hood that covers her face. and blacker hair**_

_**luke everdale (19): Luke has shoulder length blonde hair, so imagen rouges hair more messy and blonde k. He is tall and very well build, has a tan, and very tall. He wears black to the knee shorts, with a black vest like natsu, but has a cool star design at the bottom of the shirt and pants. and very rarely wears shoes.**_

_**laila blood(18): she has long purple hair red eyes & she has a white dress and a red sword.**_

_**rosemary madela (15): she's small and short brown hair, she wears a blue tank top and a white mini skirt.**_

_**kira gainbourough strife(17): (looks like the guys from kingdom hearts (Kingdom Hearts Roxas )**_

_**All are members of Fairy the newest generation. **_

nate Justine one of the many fairy tail members that was born into the guild, the oldest of the newest generation, he walked into the guild, a smirk plastered on his face. his short green hair staying in place his brown eyes looked around for something to do, as he had his hands in his black jacket.

Amelia, the newest teen to fairy tail stood in front of the quest board, her head not leaving from the floor as her to clear as ocean eyes that looked like they where glowing, as she looked at the quest board. Nate spotted her and went behind her, tapping her on her shoulder smirking.

Feeling his touch though her black hood she jumped higher then him, then turned around looking at the ground, as her head rested at the middle of his chest. not making eye contact with the male

"yes" she asked as she waited for a response, he raised her by the chin so she was making eye contact with him, she glared. his eyes looked at her surprised then went back to normal, her hood falling off her

"Why is such a beautiful girl looking at the ground" he asked smirking, amelia shot daggers at him with her light blue eyes moving away from him. "Dont touch me~" she whispered harshly but loud enough for him to head, she then placed her hood back on and starred at the ground

nate moved closer to her smirking, when she moved away. "or what?" he asked with a cocky grin, he grabbed a black pen that was attached to his belt. 'this guy is in over his head.' she glared more stepped forward, to show she wasn't afraid, going to her fight mode,

"if your a man you wouldn't pick fights with girl would you." she looked at him smirking. but his smirked dropped same as return in a split second as he stared back. "normal i won't but since your a wizard. i can make an acceptation." a smirk matching hers

"want to step out side?" he asked uncapping his pen, she walked away and nodding. "what ever i dont feel like getting in trouble for ruining the guild hall so yeah" they both walked out to a clearing in the back of the guild.

once out side nate started writing "Dark Ecriture: Wing" wings like his father fred has appeared behind his back, amelia looked to the ground once more her mind went back to not talking and looked up motioning him to attack first, and she fumble her hands in her pocket, a smirk still plastered on her face.

"lets see if you can handle this, Dark Ecriture: pain!" a shot was sent out at amelia, as she whined in pain, sting her, "Angel heal!" she healed a light gold glow around her, the sting went away, her smirk became a goofy playful smile. running to nate she aimed her firsts. "FIRE IRON DRAGON ROAR!" she yelled hitting him in the gut, he flew back before floating in the air before realized a folly of dark ecirture pain at her.

"DAMIT YOU!" she glared with pain, "ANGEL HEAL!" the pain was still there but no as much, she placed her heads to getther blowing out hot fire "FIRE Dragon roar!" only he smirked staying in his place, "Dark eciture: Reflect~!" a couple of words appeared in front of him before returning the attacks back to amelia.

"No fair!" she sucked in the fire, "thats though i was hungry" dusting her self off she smiled and walked towards the floating eciture user, "draw, or fight, seems we have equal power if i dont use my Dark angel slayer magic" the fire dragon slayer stated holding out her hand. nate floated down his wings disappearing, shaking her hand "draw"

"good i didn't want to fight if it was going to be a draw in the end anytways." she said lossing her fight spirit, she returned to starring at the ground and her hood placed over her eyes. "i forgot why we were fighting?" her voice was a whisper once more, as she walked away in the guild.

nate followed behind with his hand behind his neck, "because you refuse to keep your head up" stated

**next part will be ****written****by oct 26th 2014 cont for get to comment, and follow**

**pairs have already been decided but i am adding more new character and seances that aren't in the role play that this from, to give it more depths and you can help will it once new characters with a # by there names are added i will begging to make a poll and make sure no love stuff happens for them for you guys can choose who they get together with XD**


	2. new team,friends,love part 2

**Arc 1 part two, 'Newest team, new friends, and new love'**

**all characters in this arent made by me, and last time i for got to say, i dont own fairy tail but i wish i did,**

**All chacters are in the chapter before its the same chapter all characters for this arc, if you want to know what they look like and there ages and stuff please go back to the first chapter XD**

**but there is a few details i for got to add for them.**

**well that i remember cause i put bates stuff **

**amelia: hates people loves her friends, very shy, and energetic **

**luke: hes a player and a large flirt **

Amelia slowed her walked a tad bit. "your new aren't you? most stay away from me cause i dont talk?" she whispered. around them in the guild people looked at them glaring at the girl and or just whispering, "its the most i have ever talked actually and i never raise my head" she spat that one out. "so it gets me mad when people try to raid it for me," she was still string at the ground as she sighed placing her hands under her chest

"i have been here longer then you. i was born in to the guild" she said sitting down at a table. she sat down and looked at the top of the table

"well like i said, i dont look up, talk and people dont talk to me.i just joined so i dont know who is new and who is not." she whispered as she looked up a bit. nate sighed as he arched his back stretching

"well its rude to the person your talking to not to look up and talk." he stated looking at her, she broke her concentration about keeping her voice down and hiding and banged her hand on the table looking at him with a glare that man others but nate shiver and faint.

"I dont care! if they just intoned i do the same!" her voce grew loud she shocked ehr self and sat back down pulling her hood father down her face. nate ignored her put burst and smirked

"i am not one of them is you havent noticed yet?" she smiled a bit and took her hood of her voice still a whisper and her eyes still looking down. "what ever," she smiled "why are you doing this any ways talking to me." she waas starting to show her true self, something she only did with master, mira.

a man in the back of the guild, spotted the two, he has never seen amelia with her hood hood off and didn't realize who she was and smirked. brushing his long blond hair out of his face walking over to the two, amelia and nate didn't noticed and keeper talking

"like i said before, a beautiful face should never look at the ground." he smirked placing his head in his hands looking at her, she turned around a slight blush on her cheeks. "what ever" then she came face to face with a large mans tan chest. "who are you." she didn't look up since she didn't know him. but he didn't answer her he hit nate on the shoulder and sat down next to amelia wrapping a arm around her.

"yo nate, i am luke by the way little lady." he was answered with a glare then she looked back to nate. Nate glared a bit as she looked at him "hello luke"

"so who'd is she?" he pointed to the girl, amelia, smirking she moved away.

"my strangely shy friend amelia." he said it will a small smile, glaring at the blond male/

amelia once again bursted. "I can answer my self,"she stood up and sat closer to the end of the table "and who said i was your friends!" she sighed and looked to the floor. 'damn theses people thats 3 times today' luke followed her and pulled her closer to him.

"she seems to energetic to be shy" he moved his head closer to her ear breathing down on her, "nor strang." she jumped out of her seat, luke still had a arm wrapped around her waist, and now was on her ass from moving she wasn't that tall but his hand 'slipped' nate glared a bit "luke only i can do that to amelia"

"AH!" she rushed away from them and hide behind the booth. "both of you are weird!" she squeaked from her shock and anger "see luke she thinks your weird" he said with a small laugh

"dude she said you, any ways, any good jobs." looking around the guild he stared at all the girls numbering them on ass sizes and breast size.

amelia sighed "i said both of you" she whispered "see she said you" nate smirked. then she remembered the whole reason she was in the guild hall, she got up and went straight to the quest board leaving the gius at there flirtatiousness to them selfs for a bit, her heart pound for talking to some one even when she's wasn't fighting for the first time, nate got up and followed behind her, she remembered her place and it slowed.

luke glared at nate 'why does he got to be that way' getting up he left the guild sulking. amelia looked at prices and rankings sighing, all where dark guild quests and where most A rank.

**(luke: rank is A,**

**amelia: is C, (only cause she asked to causes she's kinda in hiding or what ever)**

**laila: i think she was a B **

**kira: if i remember hes A**

**luke: B**

**rosey: B**

nate read the board and then at amelia. "hmmm," she scouted away from him, he only moved closer, and then looked at the board to see a good quest, "9 THOUSAND JEWLS~ to get a dark guild and a priceless black silk dress!" her eyes widened, hearts forming in them as she looked at it. but she started crying it was a A class quest something she cant to. "WHY!" she started crying falling to the floor others watched questioning her behavior lately

nate looked at the quest she was talking about and squatted down next to her before poking her shoulder repeatedly. "whats wrong?" he asked still poking her, she looked up her already un natural blue eyes looking more blue from her tears as her eyes where red around her pale skin. "i cant do the quest be cause my rank." she sank down more in to dispare and looked at him glaring getting a idea she smiled something she didn't usually do.

He noticed and shrugged it off she got up and looked at the quests again regaining ehr posture. "what rank are you?" she asked polity but he smiled a bit realizing her plan, "guess" he stated before poking her arm. she turned around, a puppy dog look on her face, her blue eyes giving her an advantage. "i dont want to guess just tell me if your a higher then a C rank please~~~~" her true self slipping out once more.

he looked away bring a hand to his mouth, notching what she was doing, that look on her face, he was trying to look away from her eyes. he let out a sigh and his arms went to his side as he looked at her. "i am a A class wizard." she though a moment

"thats why i couldn't beat youm but i am a c-class, but not cause i am weak i have reason, i asked master mira to let me be a lower class." she rushed the end ans she took the flyer and put it in his face. "this mission your getting it signed off got it."

"if i sighn what would i get out of it?" asked moving the flyer out of his face looking at her, she was smiling very sweetly knowing just so far she's known him hes a flirt and could use it as a advantage "well you get the pleasure of a companying and getting all the cash." smirking placing her hands on her hips looking up at him.

her smirk was a not that of when she was fighting and or just a regular one, it was saying if you did you will regret if. again he noticed he sighed and just shook his head with a flirtatious smirk "how about you go on a date with me and i get the money and your can have the dress." she looked at him and the flyer seriously thinking and shook her head in defeat.

"fine but one wrong move i will kill." smiling she jumped happily, she reapplied this nate watched her, and she regained her posture and pulled hood to cover her eyes, her blue eyes scanning the floor of the guild every one left and it was only them now. "ok lets go" he nodded and walked over to the bar to get a drink. she waved the bar tender over. "can i have a beer"

the girl working had long purple hair and black eyes she staired at the girl with confusion, amelia sighed "fine a milk shake" the girl nodded and left, nate sat down next to the her and looked at her

"when are we leaving? we also need a game place since your to ranks up you cover it." she stated as the girl came back with the milkshake, two and she also gave one to nate. "we also need a plan. you make it ok your a a class" she smirked getting into her real self.

"your the lower rank need more practices you can come up with a plan all by yourself, i think a weeks will be long enough for you to come up with one." he smirked taking a sip. she glared and took a large gulp.

"fine" she went back to her whisper and starrign to the ground as she twirled in her seat. nate looked at her and sighed getting out of he chair. "find me when you come up with a plan ok." she just nodded compel tele in dream land, think of one person and one person only looking at the ground sadly nate didn't notice and walked out of the guild.

amelia spent some hours there till mira came back from a guild master meeting


	3. new team,friends,love part 3

**sorry for not posting in a while i said this is apart of the RP from my forum anime next generation RP. well i didn't like the time skips and didn't want to do them, so i need to do some fillers and i had to totally get in to boo's (they guy who made nate) charter theme so haha yeah fun, i will post right after this whole chapter is a filler since in the rp we time skipped a week and the whole talking to the client process.**

**Hope you guys enjoy trying my best with spelling and captivation and stuff but its hard with my disorder so hope you like it either way X3**

"Amelia," Mira called to the hooded girl walking over from behind the bar with a beer in hand, "Here you go sorry i left meeting" She smiled, she was older now, 35, guild master of fairy tail, sadly master makorave passed, it was a great commotion on who the master would be and she was best choose in strength and wisdom. Her long flowing white hair longer to her knees less curls her skin just as pale and flawless with maybe one wrinkle from stress right below her eyes. amelia took the deer and smiled.

"Thanks mira I needed one." she smiled "it was such a hard day." Mira cocked her eye brow at her "What happened?" amelia took of her hood and sat slouched in her chair. "This guy came up to me, flirting i think we had a bit of a large fight…." Right when the word fight came out mira grew a dark aura around her, "Where"

"It was in the clearing nothing got damaged but my fucking pride." she stated drinking the bottle of beer then mira handed her another, mira was like a mother figure to the young girl the only one she could relate to in her childhood and the only one to try to get to know her. "Any ways continue with the story."

"Well after the fight i kinda lost my cool and my mask, these to guys luke, and a guy names nate came and they where weird luke tried to touch me and then now i and doing a mission with nate." she sighed totally annoyed by it.

"thats good your getting along with people" Mira smiled once cause the name she gave nate that name always placed a smile on her face, she new amelias past she new the people in her past as well she's met them on occasion in her missions but never has she told that to amelia. "Its not though i want to stay hidened i want no one to get to know me they always get hurt." she pouted drinking 9 more bottles. "then i have to come up with a stupid strategy" she handed mira the flyer.

"This one, i have the perfect plan for." she smiled grabbing a paper and writing every thing down.

*back with nate*

Once Nate left he went down to his apartment and cleaned his pen his father, Freed justine sat writing a paper that he was writing up for his wife **(i bet you figured it out come on)** Mira, smiling like a boy in love, not like he doesn't still like lax us after marring and have a child and still being 36 no he still likes lax us bit more as his brother now. His long hair the same shorter and his frame still muckier bit a little more of old man fat on him. he looked over to nate and smiled.

"Hey there" He waved hiding the lettter. Nate sighed and walked to his room, laying on his bed writing in the air with his pen, thinking, dozing off to sleep. Thinking about the girl, his new friend or acquaintance, she was so different like a really fairy tail character, her skin so pale so flawless and smooth, as pale as snow white and her long black hair, and her unnatural light glowing blue eyes, they seemed to draw him in and it got the flirt called nate interested.

*in the week before they go*

Amelia went to the bar to talk with mira about the mission, and Mira always trying to urge the girl to get some friends her age, 15 or to get a boy friend. But she was shot down when she said the word 'Boyfriend' she can only and will only ever like one and she's pretending in her heart a sad loney truth is just a lie and that her story is better, still she was happy talking with mira about other things she even found out she's Nates mother.

Nate on the other hand went off to flirt most the time or stayed home shut in his room waiting for the trip. on the day he jumped out of bed and grabbed all his stuff, smirking as he walked to the train station, amelia was less ecstatic she wanted the dress but hated the plan that mira came up with, but still liked the idea.

Sitting over next to the ticket booth on a bench anime sat, her head being keep down, looking at the floor a happy small smile on her face trying not to let her excitement for the dress over come her mask of a frown. This was her first partner mission she's ever down, 'i hope miras plan doesn't bit me in the butt' she sighed a bit.

"Hey what train do we get on?" amelia jumped high at the sudden voice and arm that was wrapped around her shoulder. she turned to see her partner for this mission. "Damit all!" she was just to lost in her thoughts her dragon sense couldn't pick it up. "Damn you nate!" she sighed "Any wats were leaving in 10 minutes from plate form A." pointing at the black train in front of them. nate just smiled playfully and wrapped his arm tighter around her. "What did I do?"

She looked up with half a glare in his detraction, squirming away from him making him laugh. "You scared me thats what you did, now let get on the train then we can talk about the plan." she got up leaving him and headed in the train.

"Alright." he smirked his eyes checking her out, as he follwed. Sitting down in the back of the train with barly any one on "First the plan" She said getting out some papers, and the flyer for the job. Also a small device and head phones, nate cocked his brow.

"What are those for?" He asked and looked at her. "Mira said the best plane was for me to get kidnapped." nate glared a bit 'stupid mother'. "how about if we lose connection." she shrugged pulling out a flare gun and placed it in side her jacket. "Well i will kick most there asses then shoot this. but once i am in a spot where they have me dont take your fucking sweet time." Nate nodded laying down in his char. "Alright"

she didn't like the plan her self since she was kidnaped once before bit she had bigger problems, the train started and her pale face turned green and she felt in her seat "i forgot the spell" and she passed out, nate then fell asleep, waking up when the train stopped he picked up the sick amelia, she was very small and light and got there stuff, he walked down the crowded streets,

"hey amelia wake up." he said poking her check. she grained and snuggled in his chest he sighed and just keeped walking till they got to a large white house, with a large garden in the front he walked them to the door to be greeted by a maid with long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"hello you must the fairy tail wizard" nate nodded and she bowed "please this way, the master is over here" she stated as they followed behind her though the turns of the large white house, more like a mansion

**Don't forget to follow, review, hope you liked next chapter will be coming out some time this week i am planing 2 more chapters before friday and then 4 on the weekend cause i have no life (i do but its online hehe) and its a 4 day week end and a half cause my fridays a half day and we get monday and tuesday off XD hope you keep reading, tell me what you think about the charters if i should change something cause i don't want it to exactly go off the rp i want some twists i though in thats not in the rp for the readers who are in the role-play XD and some ideas on arc themes i can do XD**


	4. new team,friends,love part 4

Arc one, Newest team, new friends, and new love, (takes place 16 years in the future after the tengu incident)

Part Four

sorry i have updated been busy so here what i got down hop full i get more done

same charters no new ones yet remember when there new ones there a * by there name or its highlighted

As they made there way though he sat Amelia down in a chair and bowed to the old man, thin tall and bald that sat at a desk in the middle of the room. "Welcome" he said the girl, the maid, bowed and walked out of the room and nate took a seat next tot eh sleeping girl.

"Hello, where the mages from fairy tail, Nate Justine you have a quest for us." Nate asked first wanting to leave and get the job done, the old man nodded and opened his desk draw and pulling out a map.

"Right here is there the black guild is, there to strong for use to handle so we wanted to call in mages, there in the forest and thats all there is to it take out the guild and bring me the master." he glared Nate took the map of the town and nodded, "Who is the young lady?" he asked

"Shes a mage, Amelia." he said, he didn't know her last name he doesn't think his mom or dad knows and there the closest to her. he nodded and Nate picked her up and placed her on his back a slight tint to his cheeks feeling her breasts press against his back. she shrugged it of and bowed to the man and left.

He walked them to a hotel and got them a room with two beds, and let her sleep till night fell and he woke her up, poking her checks. "Amelia you need to wake up" he whispered in her ears. She wrapped the blanket he placed on her tighter around her and groaned. He smirked. "you leave me no choice" he jumped on the bed placing his hands on either side of her face and his legs scurrying her hips his face a inch away from hers.

She could feel his breath but she could open her eyes talk, she was way to tired. she moved a bit underneath him and he smirked and started sucking on her chin then working his way down, she let out a soft moan and then her eyes shot open. Nate found him self thrown across the room "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" she screamed once she saw what he was doing he smirked and rubbed the back of his head "What the hell!" she screamed blushing, he took of her hood and she immetily got out of bed and grabbed her black hoodie and placed it on.

"It was the only way for you to get up." he shrugged and got up from the floor "Now lets go" he waved for her to follow and she did he told her what the mayor said and she nodded, as they walked to a bar, amelia wondered why.

"so you really want that dress?" he asked breaking the silence between them. she looked at the floor with a cold exression like she usually does, something that hes gotten used to.

"N-no" she stuttered. "Its for a freind." a tint appearing on her check, and she shook her head. "Hey Nate why are we going to a bar?" she asked as he walked though the doors allowing he hind, the place was crowded and smelled of sweat and alcohol.

"You plan on getting kidnapped remember, here your bag," he handed her a hand back with cloths and her stuff. "this place is full of creeps its perfect." he whispered before leaving her alone in the bar she sighed and went to the back and changed. She came out with a black mini skirt, a black tube top, her hair in mess of cute curlys and heels, her breasts where easy spotted as she walked, bouncing from her movement, she sat over at the bar, "Well now to act i guess." She said sighing she sat on a stood, and her facecail features changed, her eyes looked up and she looked straight up as she stood tall. Her eyes flirtatiously along with a flirtatious smile. "i will have the best vodka you got." she purred.

"Sure thing" the bartender looked her over and nodded, once he got her her drink she chugged it and for any normal person unlike cana who got amelia in to drinking, they would be drunk, but she faked it faking a blush on her as she was giggling "One more!" she slammed the cup down giggling.

A the back of the bar a tall older man spotted her and smirked. Amelia who was smart knew some one wouldn't kidnap inside the bar but out in a ally or out side where no every one was. She got up wobbling as she drunk another cup and then walked of guys whispered and she rolled her eyes as she played along. Her hand back at her hips bouncing as she walked, then she stepped out into a empty street.

Two males had followed her, they had black hoods covering there faces, she wobbled along side one of the builds as if she colapsed, One of the taller of the two walked behind her grabbing her arm, and pulled her toward them. she whiced a bit, glaring from under her bangs smirking as she gigglined drunkly "Hey dont pull so hard" she slurred with a hiccup.

After a few moments, they where in the forest, the men grabbed her roughly as she let it happen making sure to make a note to kick there asses, soon she found her self infront a a wall. The man no holding amelia created a magic cycle on it and it came down, she looked around for a sign of nate. soon they led her in though a door behind the wall in to narrow passage.

"where we going" it came out wrong like she was really drunk, as she looked at one of the men, "A club where you can hang out with others" he said before pushing her in a room with other girls. All her age, and most sleeping, or crying scared making her eyes widen and her face pale. Then the men left

"Hey its alright, i am going to get you out ok" she ran to some girls and grabing them to make sure there alright, most jus tried more saying she was lying. as she sat in there making sure all where alright, Nate activated the tracker that amelia had in her purse, Using Dark Ecriture: Wings to fly to the guild hall. After he arrives he scooped around then kicked open the door with his pen in hand. Men from the guiled up ready to fight with him

"W-what is that?" a younger girl came over shacking as she held to amelia. "I told you where getting out of here" Amelia patted her head, they all heard a large bang echo though the building. she turned to the door made of iron and steel "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" the fire melted away the door, she looked around and after realizing they all went to battle nate, she grabbed the younger girl and the other girls.

"ok all of you walk that path there should be a door leading out side go to the town ok" she stated her smell never mistaking her as she ran the opposite direction


	5. new team,friends,love part 5

Arc one, Newest team, new friends, and new love, (takes place 16 years in the future after the tengu incident)

Part Four

She ran down the hall to nate, he was fighting with some men in the front of the building, she started walking no one even noticed her she got very pissed. Nate spotted her and gave her a grin "You miss me Darlying?" he said waving, a man ran behind him and he turned around and punched him. She sweat dropped and then a a ground of men came around her, she glared and the first person she saw she ran over to and hit in the face "Dragon iron fist!" The man who she punched what the one that was touching her and dragging her here

"Now whs having fun Bitch! you dared touch me!" she smirked as he staired at her with scared yet angry eyes. She started attacking him to a pulp as any one who tried to get ehr to stopp she attacked as well. knocking out most the guys in the guild. "Wow" Nate watched as he moved out of her way and just watched her fight.

she then grabbed there leader who was dress more properly and looked more fat then th others and perverted. "You!" she yelled "the hell fucking kidnapping is low!" she though him smashing his head in to a wall attacking more till every one in the room but nate where uncousious.

a girl who was watching just went to nate the small girl amelia talked to in the room. "that girls very nice to save us but she has a lot of issues" she said, Nate nodded, Amelia who has dragon sense of hearing heard and turned to the girl

"I head that your little ingrate!" she yelled making the young girl run. nate sighed and watched as Amelia ran over to him standing in front of him"the hell took you so long" she asked back in her normal state of mind, looking to the ground her face no emotion and her hood above her head

"yeah just be thank full i didn't over sleep" he smirked fake yawning as he grabbed her arm and ran out to get the reward

"damn you" she spat following along

*two hours later*

"Oh sweet money" he laughed holding his cash reward of 40 thousand jewels.

amelia on the other hand held a black bag in her hands as she hide her face in her hood, her eyes on the ground, as she walked a small smirk on her lips.

"I will be right back" she whispered just loud enough for nate to hear and nodded as she ran off to a restroom as they strolled though the town. changing into the black dress she just got as a reward. strapless her D cup chest fitting sullgly in side the dress, a white flame and star embroidery running along the bottom, stopping right above her knee it flowed a bit the skirt but the stop stay stuck on her skin she twirled giggling putting a attached hood she asked to be sewed on over her head, covering her pale skin and blue eys again finishing her look of a black white dress with a black hood with a small embroiderment on the hood, knee high boots. Stuffing her normal cloths in her bag she ran out and blushed feeling a bit shy now.

With out warning nate snuck up behind her wrapping a arm around her waist before pulling her, making her squeal blushing as she glared. "HEY!" She yelled pulling away as she "You look even more stunning then before." before she shook him off her as she blushed hiding behind her hood.

"For just a second can you not flirt" she whispered as she walked off, getting pulled by nate again making her mad as she tried getting out of his grib. being so close made her feel small as he towered over her small body, he was normal hiehgt but she wasn't she was a 16 year old in a 6 year olds body but with boobs.

After a few moments off her struggling he leaned down planting a kiss on her check with a grin, her face lite up, he grabbed her hood and pulled it off smirking more after seeing her reaction. He let her go fast, moving back wards getting ready to run from the small dragon girl.

Minutes passed as she just stood there completely frozen, a slow motion she turned to him, as he steeped back. her eyes completely red with anger "DAMN YOU!" she screamed not wanting a fight though she wanted a fight, she controlled her anger and turned punching a wall in stead of him. After cooling a bit she walked off mumbling as she glared placing her hood over her made and embarrassed face. "damn you stupid flirt, wait till i tell mira" she growled a bit

Nate watch her amused with her act. He made his wings with his pen and started flying above her laughing at her. "your reactions are so cute. So how do you like your dress." he said between laughs.

she face lit up thinking about the fabric she was wearing "I Love it…." he face dropped and she looked at the floor "i am made at you get down and walk baka" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"naw any ways to the inn we go" he paused a bit before he said his answer, as he hovered over her.

"get down or i i will go up there and bring you down," She stopped walking looking up, he smirked.

"if you come up then your panties are going to show" he smirked going high in the high, a small grin appeared on her face not caring. Clasping her hands together.

"You think that will stop we! your a pervert for thinking!" she smirked looked at him "DARK ANGEL WINGS!" she was surrounded but a black light as she grew two black angel wings with a bit of dragon scales on the tips and from where they attached to her back, she flew fast to nate coming to eye level. "your flying is fucking annoying get down" she said frustrated

a grin appeared on his face again, as he though. "well that didn't stop you but…" he muttered grabbed her chin before she could react, kissing her on the lips, amelia flew there frozen her mind stopping her heart racing more then the kiss on the check. He finished kissing her ad rushed off towards the inn.

her head had steam coming from her redden face, "DAMN YOU NOT I CANT MARRY!" she screamed crying, rushing after him a bit fast as her wings gave her a boost

Nate already making it to the in he walked in side, but before he was all the way inside, ever on his trail he called out to her. "Then you can marry me" he smirked as he walked off,

"Damn you!" she flew to the ground her wings going away as she ran inside right away jumping on the green hair male making him land on the ground "Y-y-y-ou ass!" she glared, sitting on top of his stomch.

"normal i would prefer to be on top but if you must." a look of satisfaction and amusement came on his face. But soon stopped as he blushed a bit as she leaned down thinking she took it for a real thing but instead getting a slap and glare that seemed more weird and made every one afraid with her glowing blue eyes.

"i am not afrid to hurt you next time you do that again" she got off him with a huff. "where our rooms" she looked around a tint of red on her cheeks as she looked to nate who got up two with a blush.

"um yeah its room 5 i could only get one all the others where booked." he said walked to there room. at that she blushed madly running her hands though her hair madly. 'this guys a fucking flirt and now i have to share a room with him' she glared

"hey amelia its not my fault" he said walking off to there room amelia in toe. once in side the room she sat at a corner of the room with a glare as she whispered. "i am hungry" she though of what to eat digging around her pocket finding a lighter she keeper on hand, she made a flame and ate it. turning around, only to faced with a shirtless male.

"hey close your eyes for a few minutes." he said like it was nothing

"AHHH!" she covered her eyes and turned around again, still eating she spoke "theres a thing called a bath room" most her words not under stand able.

nate just shrugged "so" he changed in to a loose green tank that matched his green hair, and black short. "just be thankful i told you" he stated "you can turn around now" he siad standing by the window

she glared "what ever" she walked to the bath room and changed in to black sweat pants and a red tank top with our a hood, tiring her long black curly hair up in pony tail that went to her feet. washing her face as she placed her stuff in her bags that she was holding durning the chase and hangling the dress up. walking out "we leave to marrow to magnolia right"

nate looked at her, for the first time her hood with hood, she was normal not in her fighting mood or her blushing mood, she looked almost like a still doll as her light blue eye where covered by her night black hair and pale skin, he just looked at her before nodding. amelia nodded and got in bed under the covers till she felt the bed move, the lights turn off and skin touching hers.

"What the hell are you doing!" she turned and scouted away from nate who got in the bed.

"i am not sleep on the floor there only one bed" he stated she finally noticed that and blushed glaring, "her i am not going to touch you unless you want me to." he said as amelia wrapped her self in blankets

"i dont care dont cross" she made a fake line like a child. nate smiled nicely and nodded before the two both drifted off to sleep.

hope you all like this story sorry for not posting much i will try to every once a week or when ever i have the chance, don't forget to review and follow 


End file.
